Two Wondrous Weeks
by awabblertoday
Summary: 42 of 45. There are two weeks for the citizens of Danville to enjoy winter break. Relationships form and crazy things happen. Human!OWCA agents Extra warning: some slash


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Anyone else getting buried by all the hassle of the holiday season?

There will be five groups doing their own thing in this fic, suggested by the lyrics of the two winter style theme songs of the show. Group A has Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Django. Group B has Vanessa, Candace, Stacey, Jeremy and Jenny. Group C has Major Monogram, Carl, Pinky, Peter, Lyla, Chester (the cat), Harry (the hyena) and Maggie (the macaw). Group D has Dr. D, Norm and Perry. Group E has Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Milly, Adyson and Katie.

Here are the ages:

Monogram 50s

Dr. D 45

Harry 25, called a hyena for his contagious laughing

Norm 22-base robot, often with the mind of a child

Carl, Lyla 21

Peter, Chester 20

Maggie 19

Perry, Pinky, Jeremy 17

Vanessa, Candace, Stacey, Jenny 16

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Django, Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Milly, Adyson, Katie 10

Baljeet 8

Fandom: Phineas and Ferb Pairing(s): Perryshmirtz (Perry/Heinz); slight Canderemy (Candace/Jeremy); slight Maggie/Chester; slight Bujeet (Buford/Baljeet); slight Stacey/Marshall (OC); eventual Phinbella (Phineas/Isabella); eventual Ferbnessa (Ferb/Vanessa); eventual implied Jenny/Harry; eventual implied Ginger/Django; eventual implied Peter/Carl Words: 4,264 Warning(s): human!OWCA agents

"There are two wondrous weeks Of winter vacation Before New Year's and school Come to end it So the holiday challenge For kids of all nations Is finding a good way To spend it"

.

.

It is Friday and schools and places of business have been let out early. It is a very snowy day in Danville. For Phineas and five of his closest friends, they are getting a headstart on some winter festivities. Charlene has given Vanessa an opportunity to invite four friends to her (meaning Charlene's) parents' ski lodge in the mountains as long as the girls outweigh the guys. Major Monogram has invited some of OWCA's top agents to a party Perry turned it down. Instead, he is spending time with Dr. D and Norm at the DEI. With Isabella sticking in Danville, Gretchen is temporary leader of Troop 46231. She and the others are away on a business vacation.

"Like maybe .  
Turning our beds into dual toboggans"

GROUP A

Phineas and Ferb make a team with their beds and Buford is quick to add Baljeet to his team, forcing Isabella and Django together. They factor in video game controllers to control the antennae at the tops of their bed-boggans.

GROUP B

The first thing to do when you go to a ski lodge isn't to ski, at least according to Stacey, who has gone a few times. It is instead to have toboggan races. First is a free-for-all, then Candace and Stacey are on a team, leaving the others in the dust. The teams switch up with Candace/Jeremy versus Stacey/Vanessa with Jenny racing the winner. They continue like this until everyone is exhausted.

GROUP C

Monogram is trying to figure out where he hid the cabin keys while Carl and Lyla politely argue over who was supposed to remind the major. Chester finds a couple toboggans and convinces Harry to be on his team. Maggie convinces Pinky to be on hers and they start racing. Peter is bored and sets out to sabotage their racing.

GROUP D

Norm is excited to try out his new feature tat turns him into an oversized toboggan. Dr. D creates a large, sliding hill of snow directly off his balcony. Perry is a little anxious about doing this, but he has put a lot of trust into the doctor over the years. They climb on and start riding. Dr. D and Norm immediately have fun, but it takes a while for Perry.

GROUP E

The Fireside Girls reach their cabin. Instead of getting straight to work, they decide it is late enough and it will start getting dark soon. So, they form teams with their toboggans and have some fun. The teams are Gretchen and Milly, Ginger and Holly, and Adyson and Katie. Ginger and Holly win more times.

"And sliding down a ski jump tower"

GROUP A

The group realizes what would make this more fun is if they were riding through the wind literally. When they come out the next morning, they get right to work with constructing huge, overlapping ski jumps all over Danville. There are loop-de-loops, zigzags and whatnot. The sextet has a lot of fun.

GROUP B

Saturday morning, the girls and Jeremy meet up at the largest ski jump at the cabin. They are all dressed in different colors to better find each other. Candace is in red, Jeremy is in green, Vanessa is in black, Stacey is in blue and Jenny is in yellow. Candace admits she is terrible with skiis and coordination, so Jeremy offers to be her guide. The others are well off on their own and set out for snow and air.

GROUP C

Chester is the last to wake up Saturday morning almost at noon and Peter raises hell because of it. They continue to fight as the OWCA agents march to the large ski jump, with Carl and Pinky joining in on the feud. Because the four are so caught up in their fight, they miss out on the actual skiing which everyone else partakes in.

GROUP D

Dr. is at first upset that his great effect from yesterday's inator has dissolved, but he quickly comes to realize he loves the design of the new obstacle course. He challenges Perry to a racing competition, who steadfastly accepts. He doesn't back down. In the end, Dr. D and Perry spend time trying to outdo each other with tricks, and Norm wins the race they had started off playing.

GROUP E

There is a ski jump by the cabin. The girls are on pursuit of a rogue troop member who failed to show up to class the past week. They team up again this time with Gretchen and Katie, Ginger and Milly, and Adyson and Holly. They are connected at the hip, searching high and low.

"Making a snowman the size of Colossus"

GROUP A

Sunday morning comes and the six kids meet in the backyard. There are loud cranes out there, and other construction equipment helping them create the largest snowman. Isabella and Baljeet are in charge of finding an enormous supply of carrots, while Buford and Ferb search for the coal. This leaves Phineas and Django pedaling out a scarf all the while Django telling Phineas about his encounter with the Yeti.

GROUP B

The quintet is back outside to play in the snow around eleven am. Jeremy goes into the nearby wooded area to find sticks and coal rocks while the girls have fun building a snowman "for practice on the perfect man". When he returns, they are all having a blast.

GROUP C

It is very cold by one o'clock, when all the OWCA agents are outside building snowmen, snowcats, snowbears, etc. In no time at all, Maggie retreats to the warmth by the fireplace. Chester and Pinky aren't too far behind. Little by little, the agents return inside, giving up on the snowcreatures.

GROUP D

Norm is excited to help Dr. D and Perry, so he becomes the model for their snowman. When the creature is complete, Dr. D fires an icy-camera-inator. It completely freezes the snowman and Norm fires his rockets at him feet, allowing the ground beneath to melt for him to break free. The snowman remains.

GROUP E

Gretchen reminds the girls that Christmas is exactly one week away. This gets them excited for this afternoon's assignment. They are to create lifelike models of themselves out of snow so, from a far distance, their enemies will think the group is them. While Adyson scoffs at the idea, so also loves playing in the snow. So, they all join in.

"And giving a Yeti a shower"

GROUP A

Phineas and Ferb and the crew have no idea what to do the following Monday morning. It is early but Linda is already gone and Lawrence is in the basement. Meanwhile, there is an actual Yeti under what is affectionately dubbed The Idea Tree. Isabella wants to give it some wintertime clothes, and Buford flat out says the creature stinks. Django suggests they give it a shower.

GROUP B

The girls and Jeremy are walking around, making tracks, when they come across what Stacey originally thinks is a Yeti. Upon closer examination, they discover it is actually a really hairy guy in old, soiled clothes. The group as a whole (maybe not Vanessa) feels sorry for the man. They take him in to warm up by the fireplace and drink hot cocoa.

GROUP C

Monogram had been hiking with the crew around eleven, but had disappeared during that time. He had actually slid down the side of the trail, covering himself in snowy muck and sludge. When he arrives back at camp, the agents are terrified, thinking they've stumbled into an actual Yeti, cousin of the Sasquatch.

GROUP D

After a snow-covered Norm initially startles Perry, Dr. D regales his encounter from last year. He had come face-to-face with a Yeti and is grateful to a small native child he calls "The Yoga Yeti Whisperer."

GROUP E

The girls are earning their "Climb a Tree on a Mountain and Explore the World Through Binoculars" patches, when Milly discovers a Yeti. She hands off the coordinates around the group and the leader confirms it is in fact a Yeti. Since it is already in its natural habitat and they are not, the girls retreat to their cabin.

"Staging a snowball fight with giant catapults"

GROUP A

There are many rigged catapults come Tuesday morning. December 20th. There are no teams as everyone races throughout town with large, pretty harmless, airy snowballs. By the end, Buford thinks he's won, and the others let him have it.

GROUP B

The homeless guy, Marshall, enjoys a snowball fight with the others. He is on Jeremy's team, Vanessa is with Candace, and Jenny is with Stacey. They set up snowbanks and have fun with a spontaneous game.

GROUP C

A harmless little game turn into a war when an unknown snowball hits Peter in the face while he is off to the side reading his book. He glares around the group and suddenly turns into a snowy warrior. Everyone is brought into the fight, calling it completely off when Lyla is injured by an iceball.

GROUP D

The game turns from a free-for-all to Norm versus Dr. D and Perry. Norm has another built-in feature, this one generating large amounts of snowballs so the doctor and the teen can only hit him when he needs to refuel. Unfortunately, at one point, Dr. D starts scaling the wall of his building during the reloading. When Norm is ready, he fires, misses his dad, and hits something to the side on the balcony. Not far off the ground, Dr. d falls into a snow bank as an inator of his fires.

"What was that?" Perry asks, with a little worry in his voice.

"Snowbank-crash-inator." He mumbles, spitting out snow.

"What's it do and where's it headed?"

"Causes a snowbank to fall on a house. And, I don't know. I never focused it."

GROUP E

The girls have been having a lot of fun outside in an engaging snowball fight. Just as the last of the girls walks in, Milly, a huge snowbank falls over the cabin successfully trapping them inside. Adyson starts a fire in the fireplace and everyone crowds around.

"And snow angels that really fly"

GROUP A

It is Wednesday, December 21st. The ground is soft and mushy. In response to Buford's question of "What's for today, Dinner Bell?", Phineas falls face-first into the snow and starts waving his arms and legs. Ferb does the same, followed by Django, Isabella, Baljeet and finally Buford upon understanding.

GROUP B

Candace and Jeremy lie in the snow, creating a double angel. Jenny eagerly urges Stacey to do the same thing with Marshall. Jenny and Vanessa then do solo angels, with Vanessa keeping an eye on the older guy.

GROUP C

The snow angels quickly become a contest with tails swiping and no-feet-touch leaping.

GROUP D

Dr. D and Perry are out longer than they should, and so is Norm. The robot man's circuits completely freeze over and Dr. D shuts him down until the snow starts melting. As the doctor and the teen come back inside, a sneezing fit ensues and hot cocoa and ready to be made.

GROUP E

With the girls trapped inside, they make tons of paper snowflakes and fill the main area of the cabin. Eventually though, the paper snowflakes help make more fire.

"Rocking a Christmas carol"

GROUP A

Phineas wants to invite the Tri-State area to a Christmas concert at the stadium they've built in the backyard, but he has no idea how to make them stay. Baljeet suggests turning the carols into rock songs, and all at once Buford is there to cheer on the idea. Everyone gets dressed in rock n roll garb and sets out to make the best Christmas rock concert.

GROUP B

Marshall is pretty good at drums, Candace, Stacey and Jenny are alright with tambourines, and the other two are great at guitar. Jeremy, Candace and Jenny lead Christmas carols in a pop beat. Vanessa, Marshall and Stacey then join in with a punk vibe. They make a great Christmas band.

GROUP C

It starts off nice, with everyone singing along to Jingle Bells and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Even Frosty the Snowman goes on without spill. Then they get to The 12 Days of Christmas. After Golden rings, things start to crumble.

"Six ladies dancing!"

"Six drummers drumming!"

"Six lords-a-leaping!"

"Six swans a-swimming!"

"Six geese a-laying!"

Peter, Pinky, Lyla, Harry and Carl all have different ideas of what the next line is and things blow incredibly out of proportion. Monogram reveals he has no idea and was just following along with everyone else up to now. Maggie and Chester are left on the couch drinking eggnog as the whole mess unfolds.

GROUP D

Perry and Dr. D have a mug of hot cocoa each. They are still quite sick, huddled up by the fireplace, softly singing Christmas carols to forget about the cold. Perry is extremely thankful to have such a good friend like the doctor.

GROUP E

The girls think it is fun to have overlapping Christmas carols. Starting with Gretchen, and then following like Milly, Holly, Ginger, Katie and Adyson. It goes like:

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open"

"Dashing through the snow"

And on and on, until Adyson gets to "Dashing through the snow"

By then, Katie is at "sleigh, o'er the fields we go"

Ginger is at "laughing all the way"

Holly is at "Bells on bobtails ring, making"

Milly is at "Spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and"

Lastly, Gretchen is at "Sing a sleighing song tonight"

They can't really understand one another but they think it is a lot of fun after all.

"Wrapping a present"

GROUP A

Phineas and Ferb really want to have a Secret Santa party. To do so, they're inventing a grand machine to help wrap dozens of presents at once. With the others around, it turns into a game of sorts.

GROUP B

No one is finished wrapping gifts. Since Christmas is a mere two days away, they've decided to wrap the remainder of their gifts now.

GROUP C

Maggie spends time with Peter, trying to convince him that he should be excited for Christmas and he should really think about buying presents. He doesn't like the idea and leaves the cabin. Lyla chases after.

GROUP D

Norm takes Perry on a defunct mission so Dr. D can wrap the remainder of his Christmas gifts mostly for Perry and his daughter Vanessa.

GROUP E

The troop puts its quick-pacing skills to work as they scout out and wrap each other's gifts.

"Or just shoveling snow off the drive [well, they can't all be fun]"

GROUP A

Phineas doesn't have anything for the crew on Saturday morning. Christmas Eve. An epic snowfall last night leaves mom at home, asking for the boys to shovel the drive, and hands them shovels. She doesn't want them to use any shortcuts, which Phineas interprets as "no inventions". Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Django still come over. Using shovels, they help Phineas and Ferb shovel their driveway.

GROUP B

It is the last day Vanessa and crew are in the mountains. They decide to utilize it by cleaning house and shoveling snow away. Marshall asks to come with them and Stacey is not hesitant in the least to agree.

GROUP C

Monogram puts the agents minus Chester and Maggie to work (yes, Carl too) on clearing the walkways to the agency cabin. Pinky leaves tonight.

GROUP D

Dr. D and Perry clear the snow and restart Norm.

GROUP E

The Fireside Girls use the last of their cabin time straightening it up and shoveling the snow off the drive.

]]++++++++ there are now new groups ++++++++++[[

GROUP A Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet

GROUP B Isabella, Pinky

GROUP C Django, Jenny

GROUP D Vanessa, Candace, Stacey, Jeremy, Marshall

GROUP E Monogram, Carl, Lyla, Peter, Harry, Chester, Maggie

GROUP F Dr. D, Perry, Norm

GROUP G Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Holly, Adyson, Katie

]]++++++++ there are now new groups ++++++++++[[

"As you can see there's a whole lotta tuff to do before school starts next year So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna Spread some Christmas cheer So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna Spread some Christmas cheer [Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special!]

There's roughly fourteen days of winter vacation {nine now}  
that fall between Christmas and New Year's So the wintertime challenge for our generation Is crammin' fun in before the dust clears"

.

.

In the backyard now are Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet. They are ten and eight, too young to spend the holidays away from their parents. Isabella has gone back across the street and her older brother Pinky is back home as well. Django also returns home, with his big sister Jenny. Vanessa, Stacey, Candace, Jeremy and Marshall remain a group. Monogram, Carl, Lyla, Maggie, Chester, Harry and Peter stay together in their cabin. Perry has made a decision to stick with Dr. D and Norm for the holidays something he's never done before. Lastly, the other Fireside Girls remain a solid troop. For one more day, at least.

"Like maybe ..  
Building an igloo that looks like a palace"

GROUP A

It is Christmas Day and the weather turns icy. Phineas and Ferb get their gifts, slightly upset that Candace is away with Jeremy and Perry is "on vacation with his program". Still, they have a fun four am opening presents and then run out to the snow to play with them and Buford and Baljeet. They then set out like Eskimos in the backyard. They build igloos and stay in there most of the day.

GROUP B

It is still a little after four am by the time Isabella and Pinky get through with their gifts. While their mom goes back to sleep, Isabella and Pinky visit across the street.

GROUP C

Django and Jenny receive their gifts a little after five.

GROUP D

The band stays close-knit. Candace and Jeremy are drawn closer together, but Vanessa makes sure to stay by Stacey and Marshall. They snack on icicles.

GROUP E

Monogram reluctantly leaves Carl and Harry in charge while he goes to spend the holidays with his wife and son. Maggie and Chester spend most of their time by the fireplace. Harry works on creating his own decorations. Peter and Carl have conversations that sometimes draw out to loud arguments, but luckily Lyla is ready to diffuse them.

GROUP F

Dr. D lets some cold chill into his apartment to use an inator that turns frost into proper decorations. He eagerly allows Perry to try. They have fun while Norm makes cookies. Later, presents are given.

GROUP G

Group G is gone to have fun with their families.

][][][][][][][ THE FIRESIDE GIRLS DISPERSE, AS DOES STACEY ][][][][][][][

"Or scale a drift that's eighty feet high"

GROUP A

It is Monday, day after Christmas. The crew has fun working on building a mountain.

GROUP B

Isabella and Pinky stay inside, setting up snowglobes around the house.

GROUP C

Django and Jenny decorate their house with some creations of their own. They are very excited and set out to spend the day with their dad.

GROUP D

Candace and Jeremy spend time together, going over their plans once school is back in session. Meanwhile, Marshall pressure Vanessa about what Stacey likes most. She begins to believe he must really like her, but Vanessa was brought up to be suspicious of everyone around her. So she is.

GROUP E

Harry is too busy giving out gifts to everyone and excitedly watching their reactions as they open them. He captures everyone perfectly, but Peter doesn't think so. Another fight breaks out between Carl and Peter.

GROUP F

Norm is missing, and Dr. D and Perry wake up in bed together. They have no memory of the night before and are both embarrassed and relieved to find they are wearing boxers. Only boxers. Around eight, they are out of bed and in the kitchen. While Perry finds some sort of fascination in an old shoelace lying on the counter, Dr. D sneaks up behind him as he whisks the bowl for pancakes, and kisses the corner of Perry's mouth.

"Doc?"

Dr. D smiles and nods upward. Perry follows his gaze to a sprig of mistletoe. Perry flushes with a soft smile.

GROUP G

SKIP

EXTRA GROUP (H)

Stacey and Ginger are home together now and enjoy the holidays.

"Constructing snow cones that reach to the moon"

GROUP A

It is Tuesday, December 27th. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet are in the snow, creating snow cones for the whole town. Isabella, Pinky, Django, Jenny, Gretchen and Ginger also come over to help.

GROUP B

There is no group B

GROUP C

There is no group C

GROUP D

Candace and Jeremy (soon to be called Group B) are having fun on their own. They visit the park in search of snow cones. Stacey and Marshall (soon to be called Group C) head off in another direction for the same reason. Vanessa meets up with Norm, who fixes her some snow cones. They make it a brother-sister thing.

GROUP E

Carl and Harry are outside while Maggie and Chester are inside, all making delectable snow cones. This is their last day at the cabin, as tomorrow they will move back to the office in Danville. Peter is by himself again, but this time, Lyla doesn't budge.

GROUP F

Dr. D and Perry make their own frozen treats and Perry sneaks a quick kiss on a corner of Doc's surprised mouth in payback form due to him obliviously standing under the mistletoe while crafting the cones.

GROUP G

There is no Group G

GROUP H

There is no Group H

"Or making snow angels that fly Creating Northern Lights"

GROUP A

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Pinky, Django, Jenny, Gretchen and Ginger are over now. Everyone splits in two Phineas and Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, Django and Ginger, Ferb and Jenny, Pinky and Gretchen so they can create the best dark cloud and then the brightest Northern Lights.

GROUP B

Candace and Jeremy spend their day in the park, suddenly enjoying a romantic light show in the sky.

GROUP C

Stacey and Marshall end up in the other side of the park, also enjoying the light show.

GROUP D

Vanessa and Norm take in the light show while on a walk through town.

GROUP E

The OWCA members catch the light show as the van drives them back to Headquarters. Harry leaves as soon as they get there. Lyla simply separates from the others but remains at Headquarters until she can go back to Canada. Maggie, Chester, Carl and surprisingly Peter remain in the party room.

GROUP F

Dr. D and Perry are sitting out on the balcony when they catch Aurora Borealis. The doctor shares what he knows and the two wind up in the same chair, falling asleep.

"Snowboarding upside-down"

GROUP A

They are in the same groups come Thursday morning. They help create a collection of anti-gravity belts and snowboard on air. Harry notices this and decides to join them.

GROUP B

Candace and Jeremy try snowboarding down the icy streets.

GROUP C

Stacey and Marshall try skateboarding through the snow.

GROUP D

Vanessa and Norm have fun with Norm's snowy features, all the way to the suburbs. Lyla just barely recognizes Norm along her morning walk, but she uses her skills in parkour to chase them.

GROUP E

Carl, Chester, Maggie and Peter actually manage to have fun in the frosty OWCA gym.

GROUP F

Dr. and Perry wake up simultaneously, entranced by the other's eyes. They are already wrapped around one another and Perry makes a hesitant decision. He feels so loved, so safe. One of his arms reaches up to pull on Doc's shirt. The older man leans downward just as hesitantly. Like pulling off a band-aid, Perry makes a split-second decision and pushes their lips together. Doc Heinz initially wants to pull back to see Perry's true reaction, but when the teal-haired teen starts to do just that, one of Heinz's hands reaches along Perry's hair, pushing him more into the kiss. After a while, they need air. Perry rolls off of Heinz and almost falls out of the chair.

"Did you, mean that?"

"Of course I did." Heinz recovers quicker.

"Good." Perry smiles, leaning back beside Heinz. "I did too."

"Or slaloming on your rear end [That is cold]"

GROUP A

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Pinky, Django, Jenny, Gretchen, Ginger and Harry are racing through an obstacle course. Unfortunately, there are so many twists and turns, everyone falls before completing it getting snow in their mouths and mostly pants. At one point, Baljeet lands on top of Buford and their lips connect. No one else is around to see and both boys swear the other kissed back. Vanessa arrives as they step back into the race.

GROUP B

Candace and Jeremy are walking in the park again. They slip on a patch of ice and try their hardest to keep the other up. In the end, they fall together, landing in a snowdrift. They are laughing and Jeremy leans over to give Candace a kiss. She kisses back.

GROUP C

Stacey and Marshall are walking from a caf with their hot coffees in hand. Suddenly, Marshall hits a patch of ice and Stacey accidentally spills her drink while setting him on a nearby bench. She falls into his lap. They giggle and he kisses her. She kisses back with enthusiasm.

GROUP D

Lyla convinces Norm to take her to Canada. There now is no Group D.

GROUP E

Chester and Maggie are the new Group D. They leave OWCA Headquarters together, realizing how much they've got in common. Left behind are Carl and Peter, who claim they have to family to spend the holidays with.

GROUP F

Perry and Heinz stay off the balcony after too many slides and falls and awkward landings no matter the consequences after.

"Cool winter carnivals, good old snowball fights"

GROUP A

It is Saturday, December 31st. New Year's Eve. Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Marshall, Chester and Maggie join Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Pinky, Django, Jenny, Gretchen, Ginger, Harry and Vanessa. Eighteen people. An enormous winter carnival dance is orchestrated. Ferb is immediately with Vanessa, just like Isabella is immediately with Phineas. Ginger asks to dance with Django, while Harry dances with Jenny. Maggie is with Chester, Candace is with Jeremy, and Stacey is with Marshall. Gretchen asks to dance with Pinky, and Baljeet turns to bashfully ask Buford to a friendly dance though they both like it.

GROUP B

There is no Group B

GROUP C

There is no Group C

GROUP D

There is no Group D

GROUP E

Carl and Peter battle in yet another war, getting closer and closer to each other's red faces. Suddenly, the two connect lips. They open their eyes and stop yammering. Instead of pulling away, they hold onto one another and keep going. It is a carnival in their mouths. They are now Group B.

GROUP F

This is now Group C. Perry and Heinz welcome in the new year with a beautiful new chapter of their relationship. At the strangest moment, Perry feels an urge to bring something up.

"I'm glad I was a junior last year."

Heinz chuckles. "And why is that?"

"There's no way I could do this if I was going to see you in sixth period everyday and couldn't touch you like this. It'd drive me insane."

"Insanity is the plan." He smirks, planting a trail of kisses down Perry's neck, causing the younger boy to trill in happy surprise.

"Or ice dancing with your best friends [ice dancing?]"

GROUP A

It is New Year's Day. Everyone splits off into couples for this dance on ice Ferb and Vanessa, Isabella and Phineas. Ginger and Django, Harry and Jenny, Maggie and Chester, Candace and Jeremy, Stacey and Marshall, Baljeet and Buford though Gretchen and Pinky go home.

GROUP B

Carl and Peter begin their OWCA affair on New Year's Day. It is official as far as they're concerned.

GROUP C

Perry and Heinz had rung in the new year together. They are happy together, and Heinz is happy Perry agrees they are official.

"As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do and we're not gonna stall [come on, Perry]  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all [Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making another winter-themed title sequence!]"

GROUP A

The group is dissolving. Many ten-year-olds Ferb, Isabella, Phineas, Ginger, Django and Buford as well as sixteen-year-old Jenny and eight-year-old Baljeet are happy with their first kisses. Vanessa thinks about her dad's weird relationship {and she doesn't even know about the dating, 'cause that's new} with a boy around her age, so she doesn't mind having a boyfriend that's six years younger than her. He is very mature for a ten-year-old. Maggie and Chester leave the yard together. They are happy with their new relationship. Phineas is suddenly much more aware around Isabella. Ginger and Django, Jenny and Harry, Stacey and Marshall, and Candace and Jeremy leave as girlfriends and boyfriends.

Soon, the backyard only has Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Vanessa. Vanessa gives Ferb a small kiss before leaving. He is lovestruck and Phineas takes Isabella inside for snacks. This leaves Buford and Baljeet to contemplate what they should do. After a while, Baljeet smiles gently toward Buford, taking the bully's hand. Buford is shocked by the motion, but clenches his hand around the nerd's with a nod.

GROUP B

Carl knows he's got a lot of explaining to do when Major Monogram gets back, but for now he is sitting on the boss's chair with a black-and-white-haired man one year younger than him straddling his lap. Peter's arms are wrapped around Carl's neck and he is asleep. Carl is comfortable enough to stay like this all day.

GROUP C

Perry and Heinz are tangled under the covers, tightly wrapped in bed. Perry is happily exhausted, breathing soundly on Heinz's chest. The older brunette cheerfully strokes his boyfriend's hair, slowly lulling him to sleep and a perfect dreamland that he now lives.

[][][]]][][][][][][][][][][[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][][[]][[]][][][][[]][][[]][[][][][]][][][][][[]][]][][][][]]

This turned out a lot better than I had originally imagined it, IMHO. I thank you for reading my stories and following me. Please leave reviews or at least keep rereading my stories. Love you! 


End file.
